


Jack FrostXReader: Believe

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	Jack FrostXReader: Believe

Ice, snow, and cold. Three words that often brought on a feeling of peace and joy for most people. To me, however, it means red, burning faces, runny noses and loneliness. The white snow covered land in front of me looked barren, bleak and harsh. I stare out the window at the kids playing in the snow, laughing without a care in the world. Building snowmen, throwing snowballs, and sledding. Someone was enjoying the weather at least. I sigh as I snuggle further into the (FC) blankets of my bed, willing the snow to go away; I am soon brought from my pity-party by my mother's voice. "*Name*! You need to walk Bruno!" I groan and pull the blankets further up my body as I curl into a tiny ball. I peek at the end of the bed where my mother is standing in my doorway, her face set in a firm grimace as she folds her arms. "Really, mom? In THIS weather?" I ask as I hide my face in the covers.

 

My mother has other plans though as she yanks the covers from my pajama-clad body, I yelp and place my hands on my head. "The snow won't kill you! Bruno needs the exercise and so do you!" She says firmly, taking the back of my shirt and pulling me up from my bed. "Fine, fine! Just put me down!" I say as she relinquishes her iron-clad hold on me. She nods her head and smiles, before walking out of the room. I sigh and go to my closet and change into some thick pants and a (FC) turtleneck sweater, a hound's-tooth printed scarf around my face and thick knee-length socks and heavy boots. I walk into the family room where Bruno is laying in his bed; he immediately wags his nubby tail and runs up to me, pouncing on me and knocking me to the ground. I gag as he licks my face, before pushing his broad muzzle away from me. "Ok, you overgrown puppy! Get off me!" I chuckle as Bruno gets off me and runs back to his bed, grabbing his silver leash, which was lying beside his bed, in his teeth and running back to me, his tail never ceasing its wagging. 

 

I sigh once again and take his leash and clip it onto his collar before leading him out the door and onto the snow covered streets. I pass by several people, couples, children and elderly people alike. I shove my free hand into my jacket pocket and tighten my grip on Bruno's leash. We walk for what seems like forever, the majority of this time I spend staring up and the cloudy sky, and only realize how far we have walked when I stumble over a snow pile and look down at Bruno. "Oh my… Where the heck are we? What did you do!?" I chastise the dog, who ignores me and sniffs the ground before barking and running away from me causing me to fall and lose hold of the leash. I groan as I look up at the quickly disappearing canine, growling as I jump up and dust the snow off my knees before running after him.

 

"Bruno! Get back here! Mom will kill me if I come back home without you again!" I yell as I run up to the dog who is jumping up and down and barking at… Nothing. I sigh and walk up to him and grab his leash. "C'mon, we're going home." I say before a large, cold wad of snow hits the back of my head. I fall forward and growl as I look around, trying to find who did it. I see that there is nobody there and I wipe the back of my head, removing some of the soft snow from my *HC* hair. "Hahaha!" I hear a male voice laugh; I get up and look around. "Who's there!? Who are you!?" I ask as I continue to look around, two more snowballs hit my upper back and head. "You need to lighten up a little! Have some fun!" The voice says. "Show yourself!" I say as I look up stare out in front of me, I soon come face to face with a teenage boy, about my age, wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants. I gasp as I see that he has pure white hair and is also barefoot. "Get away from me!" I yell as I grab Bruno's leash and start to run off, but the boy stops me, by floating in front of me and landing on the ground before me. I gasp and back away from him. "What are you?" I ask as I eye him up and down, He pulls up a long curved staff and taps it against a tree nearby, I gasp in awe as the tree becomes covered in frost. "My name, is Jack Frost." He says walking in a circle around me. Bruno wags his tail and stares at the boy. "May I ask your name, cutie?" He asks, I blush and reel back. "I was taught not to speak to strangers, and I am most definitely, not speaking to you." I say as I back away from him again. "Will you stop trying to run away? I'm not going to hurt you." He says floating into the air again. 

 

"Why should I believe you?" I ask, never taking my eyes off the strange boy, and keeping my leg muscles tensed so I could make a run for it if need be. "Because I protect people like you, well, me and my friends protect you." He says leaning back and placing his staff on his stomach and crossing his arms beneath his snowy-white head, as if lounging on a bed. "You're Friends? You mean there are other maniacs like you out there?" I ask crossing my arms as Bruno snorts, a doggy version of a chuckle. "Very funny, don't get cocky on me now sweetheart." He says readjusting himself to where he is in a standing position in the air again. "You obviously believe, or you wouldn't be able to see me. Tell me, do you believe in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy or the Sandman?" He asks, a smirk coming to rest on his pale features. "When I was 6, yeah. Why, are they your buddies?" I ask rolling my eyes and looking away from him. 

 

"You've got some kinda attitude. That's ok though, I like a challenge!" He smirks before grabbing me and Bruno as well and floating into the air with us in tow. "Whoa! No No! Put me down!" I yell as I stare down at the ground which was getting further and further away. "Having fun, princess!?" He asks, laughing again as he continues on. "Take us to Santa's workshop!" He says, a strange portal opens up in the sky and we fly through it. The snow-covered streets of my hometown are no longer what I see now all I can see is a large red and gold snow globe in the center of the largest room I have seen, along with a spiraling staircase and large furry creatures. Jack lands on the ground and puts me and Bruno down; I fall to my knees and stare at everything around me. 

 

Toy planes are flying around, large creatures are making toys and everything is decorated with red and green decorations. "Where… What is this place?" I question as Jack crouches down beside me, as Bruno sits on my other side. "JACK! Where have you been!? Why were you gone so long!? And who is that!?" A thick Russian accent breaks me from my thoughts, I turn and gasp. The voice had come from a large man with white hair and a white beard; his blue eyes are fixed on me as he walks up to Jack. "Take a good look at her, you should know her North." Jack says, leaning against his staff. The man comes up to me and crouches down beside me, his blue eyes fixated on my features.   
"Little *Name*… Is that really you?" He asks, his accent getting thicker as he offers me a hand. I hesitate before taking his hand, getting a good view of the large Naughty and Nice tattoos on either of his thick arms as he brings me to a standing position. "What is all this, where am I?" I ask as I look around again. The old man smiles and nods his head towards the large mansion-like place we were standing in. "This is my workshop, I am Santa Claus." He says, I shake my head and turn back around looking out over the place. "I have either gone crazy or this is a dream and I am still in my bed at home. Hopefully the latter." I say trying to reason with myself. Several other voices soon break the silence as I turn back to see a HUGE rabbit, a small man with gold hair and clothes and a strange flying girl. "Ey there Jack. Good to see your back again, wait, who's the Sheila?" The large rabbit asks, looking at me, the strange flying girl fly's up to me and shrieks as she shoves her hands in my mouth pulling my lips back and looking at my teeth. "Your bicuspids are amazing!" She says happily. "Tooth, Heel!" Jack says as she giggles nervously and releases me. "Sorry." She says backing away from me. 

 

"I thought it was against the rules to bring humans here?" The flying girl asks, looking at me as the rabbit steps forward. "It is, but she is welcome here." The old man, Santa Claus, smiles. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "This is *Name*." He says, the 3 gasp and back away from me. I raise a brow and tilt my head. "There's no way this Sheila is little *Name*!" The rabbit says not taking his eyes off me. "She looks too… different…" The flying girl says. "That's what growing up does to you." Santa says, before clearing his throat. "This is the Easter bunny, Tooth fairy and Sandman, Sandy for short." He says gesturing towards them all as he says they're names. "I really gotta stop eating cold pizza before going to bed…" I say as I run a hand through my *HC/HL* hair. "You still don't believe me?" Jack asks, coming up to me. "She can see us, I think that's proof enough that she believes in you and us." Santa says. "You never forgot you're childhood beliefs and memories!" Tooth Fairy smiles. "I'm not a kid anymore, I don't believe in any of you!" I say, my cheeks igniting in a bright red as I glare at them all. "There's nothing wrong with holding onto your childhood, and that includes believing in us." Santa says as they all nod and smile at me. Jack wraps an arm around my shoulders, smiling at me as well; I blush even further and look down at the ground. Bruno whines and wags his tail as he watches us. "You're free to stay here, and visit whenever you like. But it's getting late; you should return home before your family becomes worried." Santa says as he takes something from his pocket. He takes my right hand and places it in my palm before curling my fingers tightly around it. "Just blow on this globe and say that you want to come here, and you can come as many times as you like." Santa smiles before backing away. "But, since Jack brought you here, I think he should take you back home." Santa nods his head before winking at Jack.

 

"Sure, ready to go?" He asks, I bite my lip and look back at the others. "I do still believe in you guys, I miss the times when I was a child… I'm sorry for snapping at you guys." I say as I run up and hug Santa, along with Bunny, Tooth and Sandy. "See you guys soon!" I smile before picking up Bruno's leash and bracing myself. "Take me home Jack." I say, Jack smiles and wraps his arm around me, dipping me back in a tango like move before holding up his staff. "Take us back!" He says and another portal opens up, Jack floats up and goes through it, I cling onto Bruno as we travel before I feel that Jack has landed back on solid ground. "Ok, little lady. You are home." Jack grins as he releases me. I lower my head, taking a sudden interest in my shoes. "I'm sorry." I say beneath my breath. Jack smirks and puts a hand to his ear. "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch that." He says. I sigh. "I'm sorry…" I say louder, I gasp as I feel Jacks cold arms wrap around my body. I look up at him and Blush brightly again. "Apology accepted." He purrs, leaning in. "Wait!" I yelp as he leans back away from me, slightly scared at my outburst. "What?" He asks. "What if my lips stick to yours, like when you lick a frozen pole in the winter?" I blush as I can't believe what I'm saying, Jack smirks. "Only one way to find out~." He purrs again. I blush and stare at him for a moment. "Ah, screw it!" I say shoving my lips to his; I can hear Bruno barking happily behind us. After what seems like forever, Jack pulls away and releases me. "See you later, Cutie." He says before grabbing his staff and flying off. I watch him until he disappears from sight and then I look towards Bruno. I slowly press my fingertips to my lips; they were still cold from kissing Jack. I laugh and fall backwards into the snow; Bruno just stares at me as I stare at the sky. "Maybe… Maybe winter isn't so bad after all~."


End file.
